clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Club Penguin Fan Universe:Code of Conduct
The following sentences are the building blocks of the CP Fanon Wiki's ultimate policy. Everyone must follow it. Wiki Rules *You cannot own a character, a room, a game, a story, a species or anything else just because it has your name on it, or because you created it! You do however, reserve the right to deny its use in a story, edit it if other edits contradict with your intentions for said character. **The creator has the right to edit the article and override any changes he/she dislikes. ***If, though, the article in question is inappropriate, the admins will take over and rewrite the article to make it A-OK, no matter what the creator thinks. **If the article has the "C" symbol, read it. It is legally exempt from some rules in the COC, including this one. Read it. *Anyone is free to edit any page of which you created or are heavily involved with. *The creator of a character, room, or article has the right to edit the article in question if other user's edits contradict with the original intention or "personaility" involved in said article. (see the section "Edit Wars" for more) **For example: "Good" characters can't become "evil" unless the creator intended it or allows it. This is called "Out Of Character, or "OOC" for short. **If, however, the article is inappropriate and violates the COC, the rule gets nixed. Ka-boomed. Destroyed. Blown up. Bobmed. Etc. The admins will rewrite the article to fit the COC, no matter what the creator's opinion is. **If an "edit war" erupts, it must be settled peacefully. If it is not settled peacefully a webmaster or sysop will end the war by changing the article himself/herself. *Everyone has the right to parody other's work. *Everyone has the right to parody any historical event in the real world, but they must be kept clean. **Try using "weapons" for comical uses. See the "Dooley" article as an example. **Wars, controversial subjects, strikes, riots, ect. must be used in a lighthearted fashion. ***Example: Replace bullets with snow or snowballs. ***Another Example: Replace daggers or knifes with icicles. Pointy, but non-lethal icicles... or Ditto. Ditto is good. **An exemplary example for a "weapon" can be found here. *No article can have any mention of real world things, like the real USA, Russia, Canada and other real countries. Other examples are real companies, books, events, games, yada. ** There are a few exceptions, though, like the Sapie Brothers misunderstanding an Antarctic parody. *You must respect the webmasters, the admins, the rollbacks, the users, the IP addresses and everyone else! (but not bots. Respecting a bot would be... awkward...) *Asking permission before using a character is reccomended. *''This is not an Un-Club Penguin wiki.'' *Remember, although this wiki is mostly edited by teenagers, it is also viewed by a huge variety of age groups. This includes young children, so keep all article content of a G''' rating. **Keep the love to hugging and kissing, limit the description. *Use proper grammar, unless you are intentionally doing it, as the case may be in a Str00del article.. *Do not vandalize. * Some articles are exempt from Wikia GDFL copyright. Quest For The Golden Waffle is an example. *Keep it positive and/or comical. We are not here to make people feel bad. **If someone dies, make the characters think he/she died. The sould survive later on in the tale. **An alternative to the rule would have to follow the Project:That's Death! code. *Should anyone create an article with religious references, an adminstrator or user has the ''full'' right to delete, change, or even rewrite from scratch the article to confrom to these policies. *The "Soul" is a highly sacred term and entiety in most religions, and as such should not be used or spoken of... ever. *Ghosts, and any use of such (within COC reasons of course) are legal. See A Thanksgiving Carol or Ghost of the Lion as examples. * Anything worth putting in the former "Adult Content" category '''(which should not be started again, by the way) will be deleted. If you create a similar article twice, you could get blocked. Thrice, and you could get get blocked again... indefinitely. ---- SEE ALSO... *Project:That's Death!, for cases of CP life and death scenarios. Edit Wars If an edit war erupts, an administrator MUST end it. Here are ways to end the Edit War. * Merge the writings of both sides. * Pick a side and put their view on the article on there. * Rewrite the article. * Delete the article (if it's really bad). If the edit war continues administrators either protect the article or delete it. Strike System Happyface, the co-webmaster, has created a Strike System for naughty users who have abused our Conduct, which will be based on three strikes, then an out. Strike 1: Strike 1 is a small warning. Strike 2: Strike 2 is a small ban from 1 day to 1 week. Strike 3: Strike 3 is another ban up to 1.5 months. You're OUT!: You're OUT is a horrible thing (and we really hope no one goes to this stage). If you go up to here you will get a huge ban; maybe 1 or 2 years. If it's really, really, really serious, then it wil be infinity. ---- This is the Ultimate Policy. Even the GourdZoid Council must follow it. 1 1